Captain Neilondan
Name: Captain Neilondan the greatest Master of Sea. Other names: Alias Gutt, "Master of the Seas" Weight: 500LB Height: 7'10" Birthday: 1 October 1690 *Aquarius (Same as Naomy)* Birthplace: Ocean Island of Gravetomb Alignment: evil, bad. Goal: To free the cold Stalkers by Destroy Heroes and everything precious to Jones and Friends and then kill him Before marry Naomy (All failed). Work and Occupation: Captain Eyes: Dark Blue. Hair: Dark Green and Gold like Black. Face: Fishface Personality: Mysterious, vengeful, black-hearted, prideful, arrogant, ill-tempered, regal, soft-spoken, larger than life, powerful, manipulative, strict, devious, elegant, wrathful, commanding, Evil. Allies: His minions, Gloom Puppets, Naomy (formerly). Enemies: The Teammates Crew, The Lover Teammates crew, Agents of The R.E.S.C.U.E, the Male Agents of The R.E.S.C.U.E, David jones, Naomy, The Little Helpers. Like and Hobby: Naomy (formerly), poker, killing sins fighters. Commanding his crew, torturing Humans, plundering, killing humans by gutting them. Dislike and Unlike: Naomy, The Teammates crew and their allies. Powers and abilities: Sailing, kidnapping, plundering, sword fighting and immense strength. Weapons: sea weapons Personal problem: Captain Neilondan have a Fever. When he is heated by Naomy, who is kidnapped. But he love Pokers and Hate Jones. Personal life: He is a prideful and egomaniacal pirate, hiding his deceitful and easily-provoked nature through an amiable facade he first presents to David Jones in an effort to win him over. However, this covers a murderous, sadistic, and Fish human, who is more than willing to treat his own crew as disposable and goes to any length to hurt Jones, seeking excessive means to try and hurt him. Neilondon seems incapable of not having everything his way and will fly into wraths if he is defied or fought against in any way, and over the course of the film, develops a deeply-rooted and obsessive grudge against Jones. Neilondan rescued his crew prior to the events of the film, suggesting a barely implied softer side that most likely has died well long ago and He also has a lust for Naomy, trying to force her into marrying him. When she repeatedly refused, he threatened to kill all her friends and her as well. During the event, he and his crew conquered seas and formed a crew of pirates. He and his crew plundered as much as they could. Polly, a member of his crew, was the first to use weapons from the Metals weapon, powerful starfish, Crossbow and Others that the crew had gathered. even commands certain sea creatures like Snow and several Narwhals in the film, Laura was his pawn and later Squid takes over Laura's role. In Pirates allies, he and his crew encounter Grimsborough inspector and his Allies on a small, defenseless iceship. Threating them to surrender their ship or face his fury, he destroys their vessel and captures them. Captain Neilondan tries to recruit Jones to his crew because his size is useful and needs more help raiding other Pirates's food supplies. His crew from different locations Laura: Kidnapped from parents to be a pawn. Mouse: Lost in France and founded by Neilondan. Polly: In Australia Squid: On a desert island and first mate. Snow: Lost in England oceans and picked up by Neilondan. Fox: North america. Pet pig: Lost in South America, about to become a pork pie, and saved by Neilondan. Neilondan, Was crated in gravetomb by his creator, having undergone a rough relationship with his own wife back home, who never showed him much love or affection, chose instead to live out on the seas on a massive ice floe that he fashioned into a ship with the use of trees, rocks, and vines. Having established his ship, the fish human found a number of people like creatures that he had rescued and brought them aboard his ship, where, out of debt for saving their lives, they pledged themselves as his crew, Laura being appointed as Neilondan's first mate, with Snow as his second. Neilondan's crew went on aiding him in scouring the world for whatever fruits and vegetables, deemed their "bounty", they could find. Neilondan felt that, as the world was changing and "going under", the only means of survival was to loot whatever he and his crew could to live and thrive out at sea. These Human creatures the fish human deemed his own family, though, due to his own strained relationship with his family, his temper remained volatile and harsh. At some point in his life, the fish human began to use his claws as weapons to gut foes, which earned him the name "Neil". At some point, Neilondan and his crew Found and captured sea Diamond Crystal, Who created By God of Oceania amd it was Taken into Grimsborough Museum by Tour guide, later taken and Stolen into Machine called Supernatural Techno Manipulation-O-Matic, A Technology Supernatural like Powers builded by The Teammates crew to bring Grimsborough Inspector into machine but it was destroyed by Two Police Officers-in-Training after Grimsborough Inspector accidentally Kick the lever, a Fish gets fused to Inspector's head, causing the machine to malfunction. At some point, Neilondan and his crew Captured Burglars who was lost at sea, had found a map of sorts, etched onto an shell, which led to a land rife with treasure: Neilondan and his crew forced the burglars to board their ship as a captive. Later, the pirates forced Burglars to dance on the decks with the fish still attached. Further on, while at sea, a member of Neilondan's crew, a blue-footed booby named Mouse, brought news of other animals out at sea stranded on an ice floe: Seven Ninjas. registering this, Neilondan declared that the four guardian's marooning in his waters was a tragic event, which he loved greatly. Taking action, and with the intent to enlist the into his crew, Neilondan set a course for the ice floe, where his crew latched onto the floe by flinging down skulls on vines so that they latched onto the ice floe. NeilondanPointsFetch Neilondan directs his crew into battle. Neilondan, climbing down the vines nonchalantly, called down to the animals on the ice floe that the waters they were in were swarming with pirates and that they were fortunate to have been found by Neilondan and his crew first. Explaining his motives, Neilondan was mocked by a pirates into the water in annoyance before continuing. Neilondan stated that out at sea, there was no land and that their "ship" belonged to him. With that, Neilondan ordered his crew to attack the animals on the ice floe. Neilondan himself managed to knock the largest of them, the Grimsborough Inspector agent like cop or police officer named David "Dave" Jeremiah Jones, unconscious with a large boulder of ice then Kidnap Jones's Girlfriend, Naomy"Emmy" King. Neilondan had an unconscious Jones tied to a large tree that formed his ship's mast as he Imprison Naomy. As Jones was coming to, Neilondan appeared and extended his fins as a "hand of friendship". The fish human then explained his plans out at sea with the help of his crew in the form of a shanty: Neilondan, proclaiming himself as the master of the seas", had rescued all those "lost souls" in his cadre and recruited them as his own piratical crew of People creatures, sailing through the seas, taking whatever foods they could find as they would treasure. Jones derided Neilondant's name, to which the ape explained that it was not based on his stomach, but rather his his sharp claws got him the name "Neilondan". Kai, one of the New friend of Jones as well as The Third new friend of Jones, Zane's Rival, not understanding Neilondan's moniker. Neilondan then demonstrated on Kai how he used his claws to obtain his name: with the use of his sharpened claws, Neilondan would eviscerate other creatures, demonstrating it on Kai without harming him. Regardless of Neilondan's offers, Jones turned the fish human down, declaring that no one would stop his return to his friends. Squid took this as an insult and leapt forward with his blade to attack the Grimsborough Inspector, impeded by Neilondan, who stepped close to the Neilondan and whispered that Their allies would "be the death" of him. Neilondan then ordered his first mate Laura to prepare the plank for the castaways to be jettisoned off of, forcing them all to walk the plank off the ship and into the ocean, where angry narwhals awaited them, ordering Kai and His Brother-in-law, Jay, the Second One of the new Friend of Jones as well as The Fourth new friend of Jones, Cole's rival to go first. At that moment, Neilondan halted the walk, to Kai and Jay's temporary relief, so that Wu and Garmadon, the older Teachers of Their Students, would go first, offering his hand in an oily manner to help the old men move. As the two were about to walk the plank, Jones, along with two Ninjas or Police officer-In-Training, Darlyn and Lloyd, the two One of the new ninjas, worked out how to escape their bonds and toppled the ship to the side, preventing the other heroes from falling into the waters. Neilondan noticed this and angrily leaped forward, pulling out his sawfish blade and engaging Jones in a duel, in which Jones fought using his tusks. Jones gained the upper hand and brought the mast that he was tied to crashing down on the ship's deck, splitting the iceberg in half. Neilondan himself held on with his claws as the ship was split in two, lamenting his lost bounty of food as it fell into the ocean. As the Fish human held on, he spotted Jones and the others on the other side of the iceberg and snarled angrily. The Fish human held onto a floe of ice that had once been his ship, along with the others in his crew then kidnap Naomy, who almost fail to escaped. Neilondan then angrily called out to Snow, who thought he was drowning, that the seal was a sea creature and couldn't drown, before directing his ire towards Fox, who suggested running himself as a white flag of peace, smacking the badger, but Neilondan dismissed this, instead ordering Snow to swim them all towards land with kidnapped Naomy. Furious about the loss of his ship, Neilondan and the remainder of his crew reached an island and stopped at Cove, where they found enough trees to carve a new home and hyraxes, which they enslaved to build the new home and to bring more food aboard, Gutt lashing out at the Little Helpers with a whip fashioned from bones and vine, calling out for them to finish the ship by sunset or suffer. The following day, Laura (Who Quit her job then meet her new Allies who kidnap Her.) returned to her captain, having been kept as a captive by Jones and the others. Neilondan put on a falsely relieved attitude at seeing her alive when she revealed that she washed ashore with Jones and his friends. Neilondan then eagerly asked her whether she caused the Inspector pain and suffering for his actions, but Laura responded that the saber in Jones's group impeded her. Upon hearing this, Neilondan branded his first mate a failure, calling out that he needed a real action-worthy crew, instead only having "sexy Pirates lady and Handsome Fast Jellyfish Pirate". Neilondan then ordered Shira to bring the saber down or die in the attempt, relieving her of her rank as first mate and giving the position to Squint. Laura, attempting to explain what Jones and the others had planned to Neilondan, was interrupted by the sound of a conch horn, and Neilondan, leaping forward with a spyglass fashioned from a conch shell, spotted a number of free hyraxes in the distance, rallied up to fight. Neilondan, however, laughed derisively upon seeing their tiny size in the distance, but quickly stopped laughing once he heard a second, louder trumpeting, which brought the silhouette of a Inspector: Jones. Neilondan, filled with ire for what Jones had done, rallied his crew to action, rushing forward to do battle with them all, but calling Snow out on his lack of a weapon, as the Seal Man thought a spoon would be a useful weapon. Neilondan led his crew into battle, armed to the teeth, and the pirates reached the Inspector, stopping cold in their tracks as the hyraxes fled the scene, flying off on leaves. Squid, who eyed Jones's apparent silhouette, rushed in with his blades to tear the Inspector to pieces: instead of a inspector falling, a large melon with branches tied to its sides fell down. In anger, Neilondan stomped the melon, destroying it as he spotted the real Jones quickly making off with the ship. Neilondan and his crew rapidly chased them, but Jones and his Allies outran them, reaching the ship first. Neilondan whistled for his narwhals, who came quickly, and the Fish human jumped on their back, quick to resume the chase. Jones, however, tilted a nearby ice floe on its side in the water, blocking the narwhals from reaching the Teammates crew. Neilondan continued his chase, eventually reaching a long ledge where he ran after the ship, only to be tripped up as Laura, in a turncoat move, pushed large ice blocks in Neilondan's path, causing him to lose his footing and be launched into the air towards the ship. Neilondan nearly had the ship in his grasp, but instead fell down hard on his back, landing on a patch of ice. Enraged at having lost his ship again, Neilondan's anger was stoked all the more as he watched the hyraxes and the herd taunt him at their escape. Neilondan, however, quickly set his sights on a giant ice wall. With a tremendous roar, he dislodged a massive chunk of it with his bare hands, which quickly fell into the ocean and resurfaced. Neilondan harshly ordered his crew to board at once and whistled once more for his narwhals, who stuck their tusks into the back of the ship and pushed it on. Laura stepped forward to apologize to Neilondan, but Neilondan would not hear of it, declaring that, once he caught the Heores, he'd have a fish's skin hanging on his wall, regardless of whose it was. Neilondan further declared that Manny had cost him his ship, along with his bounty and, to further it all, the loyalty of his crew. Setting a course for the continent, Neilondan declared that he would destroy Jones, along with all that he loved. To crown his retribution against Jones, Neilondan dubbed his new ship the Sweet Revenge. Neilondan reached the continent before the Heroes did and took Grimsborough people, consisting of Cathy and Naomy, hostage, along with all the other herds of animals that were led away from the continent by Naomy. Neilondan held a dagger to Cathy's throat, introducing his new ship, the Sweet Revenge, on which Naomy was tied up and restrained by Neilondan's crew. Jones called out to Neilondan that he would willingly turn himself in if Cathy was spared, which Neilondan dismissed, but regardless allowed Jones to board the Sweet Revenge. Jones came aboard Gutt's ship to exchange himself for cathy, but Neilondan went back on his word, stating that Jones took everything from him and the callous captain intended to do the same. Jones tried to charge at the evil captain, but Neilondan's crew rapidly tied him up. Just as all seemed lost, at that moment, Darlyn's and Lloyd's Little helpers, a Christmas Character named Elf, Sarah and Ginger, stood up to the big Fish man, demanding that he releases Cathy. Neilondan, amused at Little Helpers's gumption, accepted the challenge laughingly, ordering Fox to let the Little helpers have his blade. Neil then openly laughed at Elf, who could barely pull the blade out of the ice where it stood, but stopped his laughter once he saw that Louis pulled the blade out. Calling for Elf to fight, Gutt stood by, watching as Elf flung the blade into the air, where it fell into the ice: Elf and Ginger instead burrowed through the ice towards Neilondan, where he leaped out at once and smashed a heavy piece of ice on Neilondan's foot, the pain causing him to release Cathy. Neilondan, called for his crew to attack as Jones and the others escaped their bonds. During the fight, Neilondan chased Sarah into the masts and got the upper hand as he, Polly and Pet pig cornered Jones and Kai. Neilondan stood ready to attack when Precious, Felicia's pet whale, arose from the waters and blasted away Neilondan's crew with spouts of water, Neilondan dodging them. Naomy still remained tied up on the Sweet Revenge and Jones rushed in to save her, but was stopped by Neilondan, who cut the mooring lines that connected the two ships. Dragging his clawed hand on the icy surface of the ship, Neilondan moved closer to Neomy, but was knocked aside by Cathy, who swung on a vine and slammed into the Fish man, knocking him into an ice wall on the Revenge. Jones rushed in to escape with them, but was impeded by Neilondan, who held him back: the two stopped in their tracks long enough to watch as massive chunks of the continent's cliffs came down hard and fast into the oceans, bringing chunks of land surging up from the waters, which split the Sweet Revenge into pieces and brought Jones and Neilondan upwards, where they fought on, standing on a piece of the Sweet Revenge. As the ice chunk that they stood on slid down the ice, Neilondan produced his sawfish blade and Fox's tooth dagger, splitting the sword in half down the middle, and dueled with Jones, declaring that the oceans were his to control, and swings his sword at the Inspector, barely missing his eye. Jones, however, took the upper hand and blocked Neilondan from attacking by standing on his arms: Neilondan then clawed Jones's feet, broke loose and jumped up, swinging on a passing branch and over a land bridge brought up from sea. Neilondan landed a kick to Neilondan's face and stepped in with a heavy log to strike the Inceptor with, declaring that Neilondan himself was the master of the seas and not one to be trifled with. Jones, however, tilted the slab of his to his side, launching Neilondan into the air, where Jones struck him with another log, sending the evil fish man flying away far into the distance. Neilondan flew through the air, landing on an ice floe, where he laid in pain, watching as a number of fins swam past him. At that moment, something shining caught Neilondan's eye: in front of Neilondan was a massive seashell where a female mermaid with flowing blonde hair lay amidst a bounty of fruits inside. The female mermaid called out to Neilondan that they could rule the seas together and Neilondan, smitten, swam closer to the female Neilondan, reaching the seashell. At that moment, the female mermaid revealed her true nature: she was really a siren casting an image and seized Neil by the face, pulling him into the shell as it snapped shut, trapping the captain inside as more sirens swam towards them. All that could be heard of Neil were shouts, Cries and Screams of pain as the siren eats him alive. It is debatable. Category:Villains